How To Make A Flower Love
by LilyLunaRox
Summary: Lily swore to herself in fifth year to always hate James bloody Potter. Well, even Lily Evans could make mistakes. Big mistakes. DISCONTINUED
1. Swear

**J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind this all. This chapter is pretty much all thought of by her, so don't accuse me! I do own the plot for the rest of the story though. And I own some characters that come in later! I'll tell you which ones later! ****I do not own Harry Potter, once again. (Wish I did) I don't though.**

Prologue

Before and After O.W.L.S.

A petite red head sat in the common room with her Transfiguration textbook in her hands. Her emerald eyes flashed across the pages. Lily Evans was determined to beat James ruddy Potter this year. It was O.W.L. time, and all the fifth years were studying. Well, _almost_ all the fifth years. Behind the couch Lily was sitting on sat two boys. One had jet black, messy hair that refused to stay flat, and hazel eyes with little flecks of gold. The boy had broad shoulders and a very confident attitude. The other boy had long, wavy black hair to his chin, grey, intimidating but joyous eyes, and he had a suave look about him. Cool and confident, just like his friend. The first boy moved up his glasses and studied the board carefully. He and his best mate, Sirius Black, were playing a game of wizard chess.

"Oi! James Potter, if you don't make a move now, then I'll make it for you. James immediately bolted upright. The though of Sirius trying to play chess _for_ him was terrible, considering the fact that Sirius had never won a match of wizard chess. Even to Peter! And that was saying something. The boy across from Lily, slammed his book shut. The boy had sandy blonde hair and light, grey blue eyes, and he seemed to be rather disappointed.

"Sirius, unlike you, some of us are trying to study. For Merlin's sake, don't talk so loud!" the sandy haired boy called Remus Lupin snapped.

"Sorry Moony, just Prongs here drifting into dreamland again," Sirius huffed at his friend's attitude. Remus always got a bit testy before exams. He was especially testy now, before O.W.L.s. After all, they were rather important tests. They determined what classes the students would be taking sixth and seventh year for N.E.W.T.s. Lily smirked at the idea of James Potter and Sirius Black being quiet. But seeing as neither was ever to stop talking, she tried to pull her concentration back on tea kettles turning into pots. Oh G-d, this was going to be a long night.

. . .

"Oi! Alice, Em, Dorcas, Marley!" Lily yelled to her friends who were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Alice's dark brown curls bounced up and down and when she turned to face her friend, her deep brown eyes twinkled with joy. Emmeline soon turned her head of long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and faced Lily as well. Dorcas had rippled brown hair to her waist and Lily loved the hazel eyes that stared at her when she had something to say. Marlene was also a different story. She had sleek, hip length, black hair and grey eyes that were, well, intimidating. Very much so. Yet she was still a brilliant addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Seeker, as a matter of fact. Lil and her other friend Mary caught up to the four girls that were their best friends. Mary had shoulder length, thin, straight blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Watery blue, at that.

"Well?" Marlene wondered. Lily had obviously not heard the discussion while she explained exactly what her friends looked like.

"Sorry?" Lily attempted weakly, "What were you saying Marley?"

"I _said_, that we have Charms O.W.L.s today. Last exams of the year. Bloody brilliant for you Lily, best to end exams with your best subject," Marlene pointed out. Lily blushed furiously at the comment. Sure she was pretty good at Charms, but she was a pretty nice potioneer, and she did fine in other subjects. Lily didn't very much like it when people said she was so brilliant.

"Well then, lets go eat," Dorcas grinned as she eyed the food. "Mmm, smells like toast with marmalade. Better go before Black gets it all. Later!" she waved merrily to the girls and took off to retrieve the toast and marmalade.

"That girl eats more than any human being should," muttered Alice as she stuffed four pancakes onto her plate, placed a pat of butter on it, and started squirting as much syrup onto it as humanly possible.

"You should talk," Emmeline smirked and eyed the plate of pancakes. Then she snatched the syrup and poured decent amount of it onto her toast and bacon.

"You guys!" Mary complained, "Leave some for us!" she pointed at Lily and herself. Emmeline thrust the bottle at Lily, who caught it with a bit of struggle. She then plopped the remainder of syrup onto her and Mary's plates.

"Where's Marley?" Alice wondered as she bit into her pancake.

"I dunno," came Dorcas' reply. The girls stared in awe at the girl with a pile of pancakes, waffles, and toast in font of her, syrup dripping from the sides. She was even drinking pumpkin juice with marmalade. Lily winced at Dorcas' piggish behavior. She would never understand her friends. Ah well. Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for her first O.W.L.

. . .

James had just finished his Charms O.W.L. Wow. He really had expected it to be… well… harder. That was why he actually bothered to look at the first sentence of his notes. James spun around to face Sirius who gave him a thumbs up. Remus was reading over his paper, and Peter… well… he was having trouble. The boys had never studied so much in their lives thanks to tutoring Peter through _all _of _every_ class. Peter was glancing at Andrew Corps' exam and biting his lip, and James had to pinch himself to keep himself from laughing.

After Professor Flitwick ordered everyone to drop their quills, _("That means you too, Stebbins!")_ he summoned up the papers, which toppled him to the ground. Some Ravenclaw kids went to help him, and James joined up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Loved it," Remus replied enthusiastically. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked mockingly. Remus grinned.

"Think I did," Moony laughed. "One- He is sitting in my chair. Two- He is wearing my clothes. Three- His name's Remus Lupin." James and Sirius started guffawing along with Remus, but Peter remained silent.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail, but couldn't think of anything else," Peter sighed.

"How thick are you Wormtail?" James shook his head. "You run around with a werewolf once a month-"

"Not so loud, you numbskull!" Remus punched James' arm lightly.

The four boys stepped outside and headed for the beech tree near the lake.

"Well, I bet I got an O for Outstanding. That test was a piece of cake," Sirius boasted and thrust himself against the tree.

"Me too," James added and reached in his pocket to retrieve a little golden ball. He tossed the snitch in the air and let it fly a few moments, before snatching it right back. As he continued doing this, Peter eyed him with wonder, and Remus simply took out a book to read.

Finally Sirius got annoyed after Peter started applauding after a particularly good catch, and blurted to James, "Put that thing away, will you? Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." James shrugged and put the ball back in his pocket. In a few minutes Sirius started complaining, "I'm bored Prongsie! Wish it were full moon." Remus crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose, upset.

"You're not the one who runs around with a tail," he huffed.

"Wanna bet?" Sirius laughed as Remus recalled Sirius' animagus form.

At that moment a boy with greasy hair and a long nose stepped outside, and James' ears immediately perked up. "There's your entertainment Padfoot," he pointed.

"Snivellus, excellent!" Sirius smirked.

"All right Snivellus?" James yelled across the courtyard. Severus Snape looked in fright, and on instinct reached for his wand, but was too slow. "Expelliramus!" James shouted and a bolt of light hit Snape, sending his wad flying. "How rude, trying to hex a fellow student. How'd exams go, Snivelly?" James asked after using the _Impedimenta_ on Snape.

"I was watching, his nose was touching the parchment!" Sirius laughed. "Teachers wont be able to read it, with all the grease covering it."

After an unpleasant conversation, and another hex, Lily, who was sitting by the lake with the other girls, stood up. James' hand reached for his hair, and he spoke again, this time more maturely, "All right Evans?"

"Fine, _Potter." _she spat back and then shouted, "Leave him **ALONE!**"

"If you say so, Evans," James shrugged and cast another spell. Severus fell to the ground.

"What's he ever done too you?" Lily yelled at James fiercely, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching.

"It's more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean," James answered back.

"I said to leave him alone!" Lily yelled once more.

"Oi, James!" Sirius shouted after seeing a struggling Snape reach his wand. A spell hit James, and blood erupted from his skin.

"Snivelly, you're lucky Evans is here for you. Otherwise, you'd pay for that one," James glared at Snape venomously.

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" Snape shot back. Horror crossed every face that heard this, and a look of hurt crossed Lily's face, but she wiped it off quickly.

"Next time I wont bother then," she smirked. "Oh, and wash your pants, _Snivellus." _

Normally James would keep his cool, but not that time. "Apologize to Evans!" he yelled at Snape.

"Don't you _dare_ make him apologize!" Lily screeched. "You're no better!"

"What?" James tried to process what she'd said. "I'd never call you that!" At this Lily snapped. She started insulting James and screaming at him. All the poor bloke could understand was that the love of his life hated his guts.

Once Lily left James asked, "What is with that girl?"

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," Sirius patted James on the back. James just sat there, confused.

. . .

Lily marched around the room and complained. Loudly. She'd just had a conversation with Severus, and it was now official- their friendship was over. Of course, she'd seen it coming for a while now. Sev always hung about with those Death Eater guys, and they _always _called her a Mudblood. The ony reason Lily and Severus had a friendship was because he'd always helped her out. Now... it was over. Lily flung her pillow on the ground.

"You alright Lils?" Marlene stepped into the room.

"Fine," she mumbled, blinking back tears. "Its just... well... its all Potter's fault!" Lily exclaimed and kicked the side of her bed.

"Yeah, it is. But can you honestly say that Snape didn't play his part in it too? After all, he would have spoken his mind sometime, right?" Marlene let out a breath and sat down next to her friend.

"I guess I'm just making excuses," Lily buried her face in her hands. "Thanks Marly."

"Welcome. C'mon, there's a party in the comon room to celebrate the end of O.W.L.s. Lets go," Marlene smiled and pulled Lily down to the party. Reluctantly, Lily followed. She knew Marlene was right. So why not enjoy the rest of her time at Hogwarts? Starting with a party. One thing was sure for Lily- the rest of her years she'd make sure to make Potter regret this day. She'd hate him with all her might.

Oh well. Even Lily could make mistakes. And sometimes, _big_ mistakes.

**The first part was pretty much just to refresh your memory. I know this thing is rated T. The curse words come more as it goes. P.S. Yeah, I make mistakes too! So if you don't review, I cant fix them!**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**_Alright guys. Here's the thing, I'm done with this. I have had like no reviews at all! So pretty much, I'm kinda desperate. So I decided to have a contest. Anyway, the story with the most reviews by the end of the month will be the one I update for 1 week-3 months._**  
><strong><em>Rules- <em>**  
><strong><em>-no reviewing more than once<em>**  
><strong><em>-review must actually be FEEDBACK TO MAKE IT BETTER, not just something like, "This sucks," or "AWESOME! LUV IT!" And no," I've seen better." <em>**  
><strong><em>-you can review all stories, but only one wins<em>**  
><strong><em>- I want at least ten reviews for a story for the contest to end early<em>**  
><strong><em>-when you send your review, tell me how long you want me to be updating for. That means, I wont be working on other stories, but the most reviewed will be going on nonstop<em>**  
><strong><em>- GOOD LUCK<em>**

**_ LJ Fan Forevs,_**  
><strong><em> Lily<em>**

**_PS. Only reviews sent AFTER the contest starts count._**


	3. The Year After the Next

**J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind this all. I do own the plot for the story, but don't own the characters. And I own some characters that come in later! I'll tell you which ones later! ****I do not own Harry Potter, once again. (Wish I did) I don't though.**

The Year After The Next One...

**Lily POV**

I hugged my father and hopped onto the train, delighted and grinning from ear to ear.

"Someones a happy little witch," I heard someone behind me.

"Mary!" I turned around and hugged my friend tight. "Mary, you'll never guess what happened! I'm..."

"Head Girl, am I right?" Mary cut me off. Mary knew me too well.

"Yeah!" I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh Mary, its great! Its like life is suddenly all perfect!"

"Lets not forget your other _friends, _Lilykins!" someone yelled in my ear.

"Marly! Dorcas! Em! Alice! Hi guys!" I hugged all her friends.

Marlene, the one who had spoken, laughed. "Lils, of _course_ you're Head Girl! No one else is as perfect as you are! What'd you say you got on O.W.L.s? All O's and an E in DADA? Beats what I got!" Marlene teased.

"Just because you just barely passed some subjects, doesn't mean you should go making fun of Lils, Marly," Alice pointed out. "E in Charms, and that's only because Flitwick adores you! A in History of Magic, because the old twit never sees you sleeping in class, and a T in Divination?"

"Knew I should have dropped that class. Lils, you were smart for quitting. Worst subject ever, Divination is," Marlene groaned. I grinned. I'd dropped the subject in third year, shortly after Trelawny, the loony, predicted my doom.

"You know Lils, there could be some pros to being Head Girl," Dorcas pointed out. You get to plan a lot of fun stuff!"

"And," Alice added in, "You get to stay up later doing rounds."

"Your own dorm! Privacy and all!" squeaked Emmeline.

"Your ideas are all stupid!" Marlene laughed. "Its the Head Boy that's the real catch!" Marlene wiggled her eyebrows. "Think about it, you do get the whole room to yourself."

"Stuff it Marley!" I huffed. "The only other person I know with a twisted mind such as yours is Black. And honestly, do you want to be compared to Black? _Sirius black? _Marlene shook her head vigorously. "Of course you don't. You hate Black just about as much as I hate Potter."

**Narrator**

This is probably the time to tell you, Lily never quite got over her hatred for James Potter, as you have probably guessed.

**Lily POV**

Let's get one thing straight. I hate James Potter. End of story, period, bye-bye, see you later. So when I finally entered the Head's compartment and found him laying on the couch, I was not happy. Actually, I wasn't not happy. I was upset, angry even. In fact, I was damn furious.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here Potter!" I screeched. It wasn't polite, but when it came to James bloody Potter I didn't care. He pointed to the badge on his chest and my face went blank. Nuh-uh! I was so dreaming this. Potter could not be Head Boy. It was completely impossible. He nicked the badge, obviously.

"Evans, face it. I am Head Boy," James explained to me.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Im Head…"

"No you are not," I cut in.

"Yes I…"

"Please leave at once," I once again cut in.

"Evans, if you would just let me…"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY BE HEAD BOY!" I finally lost my calm and blew up on him. Potter just stood there, completely petrified. Okay, so maybe I didn't handle that situation too well, but it was not possible for _him _to be Head Boy. Dumbledore wasn't _that _demented. Right? Right.

"Please Lily," James pleaded. "I just wan't to get through this year, kay? Can you just be nice to me for a little bit? Can't we just be friends?"

"No. We most certainly can't," I responded stubbornly. He looked at me sadly.

"Fine. Potter, you may be Head Boy. As long as you completely stay out of my life and never make me see or hear you ever again.

James' face fell, but he nodded. "Of course."

Once at the castle I ran to the headmaster and did all my duties. After the first day, I walked to the common room and I was so tired. Finally I walked through the portrait hole and collapsed onto a chair. I felt my eyes flutter shut. I felt a pair of strong muscular arms lift me up and carry me. The last thing I remembered was the feel of my bed and a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So here is the next chapter. I have been working on the TWHSMHLM (it's an abbreviation for the Ten Ways He Showed Me He Loved Me. From now on I'm always using it.) Trust, me I have. But this story just felt so lonely, and I had a ton of stories not posted here, so I put them together and tried to continue this rubbish of a story. If you like it, please review. I honestly don't think you cruel readers will, bu I was hoping there is at least one kind heart out there.<em>**

**_LJ fan foreva,_**

**_Lily_**


End file.
